shameless
by stardust474747
Summary: sd-1 march challenge, more may be added later, irina is shameless, manipulative, doesnt let her emotions get in the way


Title: Shameless (Does all work and no play make Jack a dull boy?) Author: Kira Settergren "kiwi" (sydandvaughn4eva) Rating: PG-13 for mild language Summary: Irina contacts Jack, telling him she has information on Lauren; Vaughn realizes Lauren isn't for him; Sydney is ready to move to San Diego, thinking its too hard to be near Vaughn Timeline: Set after "Crossings, blowback" before "Façade"  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the restaurant  
  
For sd-1.nets march challenge  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Jack Bristow stepped in through the front door to his LA apartment. Tossing his keys down on the kitchen counter, he noticed the flashing "3" on his answering machine. He kicked his shoes off, and pressed play.  
  
"Hi, Dad. This is Sydney. I was wondering if you want to go to the Kings game on Wednesday. You know, hockey? I used to go with Vaughn, this is their first game in town since I...got back. I just wanted to go and forget everything for a while. And I don't want to do it alone, and Weiss is busy....so call me back okay? I have some other news too. Bye. Love you."  
  
Jack made a mental note to return the call to his daughter and pressed delete, wondering what her other news could be. The next message was a sales call wondering if he wanted to consolidate his debt.  
  
"Hah." he thought to himself, all that is taken care of by the CIA.  
  
Pressing the next button on the machine, a chilly voice filled the room. Jacks insides froze, he knew that voice, that accent all to well, all she said was eight words.  
  
"Jack, your skills must be slipping. Turn around."  
  
Drawing his gun from his jacket, he slowly turned to face his living area. There sitting in his sparsely furnished living room, perched coolly on his brown leather sofa, was Irina Derevko.  
  
"Hello, Jack." she said, "Put your gun away."  
  
Lowering the weapon, he walked over and sat down facing his ex-wife in a matching brown leather chair.  
  
"You recently moved?" she asked. "or have you lived here a while. I always was the one to do the decorating. You have barely anything here. No photos, art on the walls. This place barely looks lived in. Does all work and no play make Jack a dull boy?"  
  
"Why are you here?" he asked.  
  
Irina replied in a voice that almost sounded like she was singing.  
  
"I am here for Sydney. And for you. I have information on a certain agent. An Agent Reed, to be specific. Information that has two purposes." She paused, "In exchange for this information I want my bible. The bible I had when I was prisoner at the Joint Task Force over two years ago."  
  
"Why?" Jack asked.  
  
"As I have said, many times before, truth takes time...." She replied.  
  
"So when will we make the exchange?"  
  
"I'll be in touch." And with that she leapt through an open window.  
  
By the time jack got up and got to the window she had disappeared without a trace, again. Looking at the clock and realizing it was past ten, Jack went to the back of his apartment to his bedroom. He locked his door, checked his windows, and got into his pajamas and into bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~next morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Jack awoke he remembered the events of the evening before. As he walked into the bathroom, he noticed words scrawled in red lipstick on his mirror.  
  
"Café Mon Amour"  
"12:00 noon, today"  
  
Jack knew of the café, but had never been there. Figuring he better get dressed, he walked into his closet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~meanwhile, Vaughn visits Weiss at his apartment~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What!" Eric Weiss yelled, rolling over, and looking at his watch. "Ten o' Clock on a Sunday morning..." he grumbled.  
  
"It's me", a voice Eric recognized as Michael shouted, "Get your lazy ass up and open this door, I have to talk to you. NOW."  
  
"Alright, alright, I'm coming."  
  
Eric stumbled to the front door and let in his best friend, Michael Vaughn. After quickly making the both of them a cup of coffee, they sat down in Weiss' messy living room to talk. Somehow before a single word left Mike's mouth, Eric knew it was about the famous love triangle.  
Eric asked, "So what happened with Sydney, or was it Lauren this time?"  
  
"Last week, it was the anniversary of my fathers death, Lauren had no idea, not even the tinniest idea, she didn't remember, and Syd, man she knows me so well, she knew right off the bat that's what was bothering me. I know it may seem trivial, but it got me thinking, how many times lately has she done stuff like this, its like she's a different person, she doesn't know me and I don't feel like I know her. I think, I think I am leaving her. She's.....not Sydney."  
  
"Wow, mike that was quite a speech...I think you are making the right decision... I've been waiting so long for you to decide this. Thank god, finally."  
  
"Syd is out of town so I will tell her once I've talked to Lauren and she gets back."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~at Café Mon Amour~~~~~~~~~~~~~12:00 noon~~~~~~  
  
Coming from two different directions on the same sidewalk were a man and a woman, both a bout 100 yards away from the entrance of the restaurant they were both heading towards, not knowing they would get there at the same time.  
  
Dressed in a light gray suit with a darker shirt on underneath, Jack Bristow walked down the sidewalk with confidence. On the outside. On the inside he was shaking with anxiety, wondering what game this woman was playing now, what part he played in her game and vowing to protect Sydney at all costs. A bible was tucked under his left arm, and a briefcase dangled from his right.  
  
The woman, Irina, was wearing a stunning red and white flowered sundress that billowed at her knees, her hair loose around her shoulders, and curling softly. Her eyes were smoky and dark, yet smiling like they knew a secret that no one would ever find out.  
  
The two of them stepped in front of each other and the café at the same time. Both putting on a show for the people around them  
  
"Jack," Irina murmured, "pleasure to see you again."  
  
Jack pulled Irina into a fake hug and spoke quietly into her ear.  
  
"We are sitting outside, you are sitting near the building, and you are leaving last, got it?"  
  
Irina giggled, still putting on her show. She smiled and said, "certainly Jack, I wouldn't have it any other way."  
The Maitre'd stepped up to them and asked them if they wanted to sit inside or outside.  
  
"Outside, its such a lovely day, don't you think sweetie?" Irina said cheerfully  
  
Noticing her charade Jack quickly responded with, "Why yes, it is"  
  
After the host had let them to a table and they had given their wine orders to a waiter, a chilly British voice was heard.  
  
"Now, lets talk business."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Chapter two will be posted later once I get a chance to type it up  
  
XOXOXO kiwi  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sark stepped up and pulled up a third chair to the table. He was dressed in black pants and a pale blue shirt, open at the collar.  
  
"I knew if you knew I was going to be here, you wouldn't come, Jack, so I had Irina get you here first so we can both talk to you together." "Ill let you think for a minute." Sark said.  
  
Jack looked around and took in the surroundings and the restaurant. It consisted of a patio on the outside and from what he could see through the smoky tinted windows, a small dining room inside. He could see inside the tables and chairs were made of a deep cherry wood, and about half of them were filled with laughing customers. Jack suddenly felt a longing for a normal life. The immaculate white curtains shielded most of the inside from view but he could also see the waiters and waitresses in black tuxedos moving swiftly around, delivering plates of happiness to hungry guests.  
  
Outside, the atmosphere was a little different. The wrought iron patio sets were a dark gray, hinting that at one time they were black, about three tables other than his were taken, all couples, hands intertwined or sharing a plate of pasta, or some other normal couple thing to do. Definitely not having lunch with the love of his life with a known British assassin there.  
  
He looked at the cobblestones under his feet and noticed the waiter coming back with their wine, three glasses. He knew what he had to do, he would talk to Irina and Sark about it after they ordered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Syd is in Langley, talking to the CIA director~~~~~  
  
"All I'm asking for is a transfer. To the San Deigo office. Please. It is just too hard to be in the LA office after everything. Please. Just consider it." Sydney was begging the director of the CIA. Dixon had refused her request so she came here.  
  
"Yes" he said, "you can move, I know how hard it is to see someone you love with someone else. And I want the best for all my agents. At the end of the month you will be reassigned. Until then work on getting an apartment down there and selling yours. Now if you don't mind, I have work."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~back at the café~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"And what may I get for the three of you to eat this afternoon," the waiter inquired, "sir?" he said, looking at Jack.  
  
"I will have the lemon chicken, with pesto and cheese tortellini."  
  
"Miss?" he said, to Irina.  
  
"Actually I will have the same."  
  
"And for you mister?" he asked of Sark  
  
"May I please have rigatoni with marinara sauce, and a small Ceaser salad?"  
  
"Certainly." The waiter replied, "I will have your food out as soon as possible."  
  
After he turned his back Jack looked over to Irina and Sark.  
  
"I take it that you are going to want more than just this bible."  
  
Sark responded, "That would be correct."  
  
"So what DO you want?"  
  
Again Sark responded, "the price will all depend on how much you decide you want this information."  
  
"Jesus Christ, Sark! I'm not freakin' selling you Girl Scout Cookies, so stop treating me like a child."  
  
Irina took amusement in this comment. "Hmmm, impressive, the stone-faced Jack Bristow has a sense of humor."  
  
"That wasn't humor. It was being sarcastic." Jack said.  
  
"Alright, whatever you say honey." Irina murmured.  
  
"So tell me something about the information you have on Agent Reed. You know she is Michael Vaughn's Wife, correct?"  
  
"Of course, that's why I am here. I know Sydney loves him, and he loves her, and this will make it possible for them to be together, if he hasn't already realized that on his own."  
  
"I can see that, but Sark, why are you here?"  
  
Sark said, "I am here for a few reasons. On of which, Agent Reed, killed my father, Andrew Lazeray. Also ending Michael and Laurens marriage has a bonus for me too."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"Need to know only, Mr. Bristow."  
  
Just then their food arrived so they all pretended to be talking about trivial things.  
  
"Here you all go." The waited said then walked away  
  
Irina held out her hand to Sark. Sark opened his briefcase and handed her a manila folder that she slid across the table to Jack. Jack opened the folder and look inside. The first thing that he say was photographs. Lauren. Meeting with covenant officials. Speaking to Lazeray, before he was killed. A photo of her going thorugh Michael's Briefcase.  
  
"So Lauren is..." Jack started.  
  
"Yes, she is covenant." Irina finished, taking a bite of her pasta. "Mmm this is good."  
  
"I was always our favorite." Jack said.  
  
Sark heard this and spoke to Irina. "You order a food important to the two of you and you just start to eat it. Are you stupid with him around. Haven't you heard of poison prevention?"  
  
"Sark, you are getting on my nerves so YOU might want to start worrying."  
  
"So, Irina," Jack began, "What else do you want for this information?"  
  
"I want time with Sydney. I want to see her for one hour. Tomarow when she is back in town, at three PM. At the library on San Jacinto Boulevard."  
  
"Well, if I didn't know any better, I would say you are invidious of my relationship with our daughter."  
  
"Far from the truth, Jack. A mother knows her daughter and I just need to speak with her. Can you ararnage that?"  
  
"Yes, I can work it out."  
  
Irina ran her hand through her hair, her sign to Sark that it was time to get out of there, and sark knocked over his wine glass. Attention diverted form Irina, Jack grabbed a napkin and mopped up the spill. When he turned back around Irina was gone. He couls still smell her perfume, yet he saw her nowhere. When he looked back at Sark he was gone too. Picking up the briefcase and putting the folder on Lauren into it, he stood up, put some cash on the table and walked home. When he go to his front door, there was a note on it. From Irina.  
  
It said, "I left your favorite in the fridge."~ID  
  
Jack opened the door and walked inside, he threw his keys down and kicked off his shoes, and walked to the refridgerator. Inside was a box of caramel girlscout cookies. He saw his answering machine out of the corner of his eye and remembered he needed to call Sydney. He had a lot to tell her.  
  
***********************that's the end!******************  
  
this may be continued after the challenge is over. It depends. Thanks 4 your reviews everyone! XOXOX kiwi 


End file.
